The Twin Flashes of Fairy Tail
by CyanogenMod
Summary: After the collision of Anima and Kamui,two strange characters end up in Earthland. One of them,most of you know. But the other?


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto. They belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

_Darkness._

_That's the first thing I remember._

_What was I doing here again? Oh, yeah. Jarvis told me that there was an anomaly in the space-time rift just on the other side of the river. I could have ignored it, thinking that it might just be one of those "Kamui" techniques the guy with a single Sharingan could use. I visited that dimension once. Not really anything interesting, just a bunch of stuff lying around. I think there were some strange books there as well…_

_Wait. Getting sidetracked._

_Back on topic. When I got there, I had to give myself credit. This was not a normal anomaly. Usually, links between two dimensions are one-way, meaning exactly what it sounds like. If you want to send something to another dimension, you can't pull anything from that place and vice-versa._

_But this was different. Not only could one travel back and forth between dimensions using this rift, but another thing stood out like a sore thumb. This particular rift had connected four separate dimensions. Yeah, you heard me. FOUR. I can't think of anyone powerful enough to connect three dimensions, much less four. I asked Jarvis to analyze which dimensions it connected, and he told me that they were Earthland, Edolas, my dimension and surprise, the Elemental Nations. Even though my ancestors came from that dimension, I never went there myself._

_Oh, wait. You don't know who I am yet. Time for a little introduction._

_I am Keiko Namikaze, the last surviving member of the Namikaze clan. My clan was renowned for its sheer specialty in speed and control over dimensions. That was until the Third Shinobi World war. Just like the Yuki clan (the ice style users if you don't know the name), the Namikaze clan was slaughtered mercilessly just because of the fear of the people. Well, as far as I know, two individuals were spared. One is obviously me since I'm alive and well. The other is a man better known as the Yondime Hokage._

_Yep, it's Minato Namikaze. AKA the Yellow Flash of the Leaf._

_I guess you know what happened to him. He wasn't killed because he was away from the clan headquarters and when he heard what happened, he was basically broken on the inside. After that ,he was chosen Hokage and the whole Nine-Tails attack on the Leaf Village happened. Dead demon consuming seal. You know the rest. And so, the last member of the Namikaze clan was dead._

_Well, the last known member. _

_I was basically unknown among my clan members, for the simple fact that I was an infant when the massacre happened. My parents knew this would happen, so they asked my brother, AKA the "Prodigy of the Namikaze" to send me to another dimension, since he was the only one powerful enough to do so. But before that, he gave me the one gift no one else could give._

_He replaced my eyes with his. Yep, it's as gross as it sounds._

_But this gave me power over the eye technique unique to my clan. Yep, like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, my clan also had an eye technique. The Shunkogan or the hexagonal eye. Said to be able to rival even the Rinnegan. The only way to awake this technique is to implant the eyes of a Namikaze into another. That's pretty much what happened. It allows me partial control over four out of the five elements. The only one I'm not able to control is water. Don't ask why, I don't know._

_Anyway, back to about me. My element of preference is lightning. I have almost full control over it and is what I use mostly in a fight. I like software engineering (which is how I created Jarvis, my A.I or Artificial Intelligence. Also my current best friend). I like beef steaks and potato fries and I hate evil. I absolutely cannot stand those who would threaten the peace just for their own personal gains. I also turn a bit sadistic while dealing with someone like this. Trust me; you DO NOT want to see me like that._

_I've been living in this dimension pretty much my whole life. Thanks to the Shunkogan I can also travel to other dimensions. I once went to this creepy place where there were robots flying around and some guy called Tony Stark was telling someone called Jarvis to destroy them all. That's where I got the idea for my Jarvis. I was a bit disappointed at that. Those robots looked badass. _

_Well, that's pretty much everything about myself. Another thing, I normally communicate with Jarvis via an earpiece and a faceplate (which I conveniently got from that Stark dude). The faceplate looks kinda weird, a glowing screen in front of my face. Weird._

_From the looks of it, I'm gonna drop into somewhere in Earthland. Let's see what this place has for me!_

* * *

**Author's note="**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you'll like it. Trust me, I have a LOT in mind for Keiko and Naruto….muhahaha. And for anyone asking, they ARE related; they just don't know it yet.**

**See ya later!" /**


End file.
